Distractions
by Nordryd
Summary: **Coppermane & Fluttershy SoL Oneshot** Angel is sick, and Fluttershy can't figure out why, how, or what with. She's beside herself with worry, and Coppermane can't stand seeing his princess so upset. He gives himself a mission for the day: distract Fluttershy from her anxiety. No matter what it takes, he was going to get at least one smile out of her today.
**Hello, people! Welcome to the first Coppermane and Fluttershy oneshot! In case you're new here, I recommend you go and read my story _Loveliest of Trees_ , to bring you up to speed on what has happened. Not required, but highly recommended! These will just be short little stories about Coppermane and Fluttershy, depicting various dates, trials, struggles, and most of all, **_**fluff**_ **! Throughout these oneshots, my goal is to show you how Coppermane and Fluttershy's relationship grows and matures. Not everything is fun and games, especially when it comes to love, but I promise I will put in as much fluff as possible, since I know most of my readers like it. By the way, thank you for all your support on** _ **Loveliest of Trees**_ **. It recently hit 6000+ views, and is creeping up on** _ **Sweet & Delicate**_ **very quickly. The sequel has basically surpassed my first story in every way except for views, which is mind-blowing to me. Thank you all for enjoying the final chapter. I was really happy with it, and I'm glad you all liked it too. As far as the sequel goes, I'm still trying to figure some things out. I wrote myself into a corner of sorts, and I need to figure out how to get out of it. Once I get my crap together, I will begin writing it. I don't want to keep you all waiting for my next piece of content though, so in the meantime, I'll focus on these oneshots!**

 **Before we start, I want to thank Fluttershy 2059123 for helping me. She gave me plenty of ideas and feedback for my ideas on this story, and she's just awesome. Your help is very much appreciated, so thank you!**

 **I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own Coppermane and the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Distractions

 _A light breeze graced the afternoon spring air as Coppermane hung out in the backyard. He had been working in the garden all day, preparing something special. He stepped back for a moment, taking a short break from his work. Rubbing the sweat off his brow, he went for his water bottle. As he took a drink, he caught a glance of something, or rather someone, in the upper bathroom window. Brushing her hair while humming a sweet tune to herself was none other than Fluttershy. Coppermane finished his drink and took the water bottle away from his mouth, but kept his gaze fixated on his lovely princess. He allowed his mind to drift as he listened to her hum. Her sweet little singing voice was hypnotic. Coppermane didn't know why, but the sight of Fluttershy brushing her hair was just adorable to him. He sighed in admiration. That beautiful girl in the window was all his. It was unbelievable. How did he get so lucky? He felt this sudden urge to climb up to the window and surprise Fluttershy with a kiss, but he knew that wouldn't be wise. He would probably get hurt, and scratch the siding of the house in the process. For now, he could only admire his princess from afar._

 _Eventually, Fluttershy moved from Coppermane's view, saddening him a little._ _As Fluttershy was inside doing whatever, Coppermane returned to his work, putting his water bottle down. What was he doing exactly? Why would an introverted gamer, like Coppermane, be working in the garden outside? It just seemed so unnatural. Coppermane usually didn't fancy the outdoors, but this time he had motivation. He was doing something he knew Fluttershy would love. He'd been feeling rather bored today, and figured he should do something productive while the day was still somewhat young. Coppermane looked down at the flower bed to examine his work. A plethora of cherry blossoms arranged in the shape of a heart, or at least that's what it would be when he was finished. Other guys might view this as sappy, but Coppermane saw it as something to make Fluttershy happy. That prospect pushed any potential embarrassment out. What could be more productive than doing something special for Fluttershy? Coppermane usually hated gardening, but he would do anything to make his princess smile._

 _After about fifteen more minutes, Coppermane finally completed his project. He got up to grab his water bottle, wiping the sweat off his brow. This is probably the hardest he's worked in a while. His shirt was soaked with sweat, and his hair was more unkempt than usual. He took a drink as he stepped back to examine his handiwork._

" _Not bad," he said to himself. "I hope she likes it."_

 _As much as he wanted to shower all the sweat off before he called Fluttershy down, he couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to show her_ now _. He walked up to the back door, and cracked it open._

" _Fluttershy!" Coppermane called out. After a moment…_

" _Yes, sweetie?" Fluttershy responded._

 _Coppermane's heart fluttered. He loved it when she called him that._

" _Come here, babe. I've got something to show you," Coppermane said._

" _Oh, okay! I'll be right there!" Fluttershy said. After a minute or two, Fluttershy came downstairs and raced up to Coppermane with a big smile on her face._

" _What is it, Coppermane?" Fluttershy asked with a twinkle in her eye. She looked down and saw all the dark, damp patches on his shirt. "Oh my… look at you." Coppermane blushed. "What have you been doing all day?"_

" _You're about to find out," Coppermane said. "Close your eyes."_

 _Fluttershy looked at him quizzically. "Um… wh-why?"_

" _Cause it's a surprise," Coppermane said._

 _Fluttershy's face lit up. "Oh, okay," she said, obliging to Coppermane's request, closing her eyes. Coppermane took Fluttershy's hand, and she responded by interlacing her fingers with his._

" _Watch your step," Coppermane said as he guided Fluttershy to the garden bed. Once they arrived, Coppermane let go of her hand and positioned her such that she was facing his gift._

" _Alright. Open your eyes," Coppermane said. His anticipation was at its peak. He was so excited to see her reaction._

 _Fluttershy giggled to herself as she slowly opened her eyes…_

* * *

 _RING RING RING_

Coppermane's phone began ringing loudly, stirring him from his slumber. The Saturday morning light, shined in his freshly-awoken eyes, making him cringe.

"Aw, come on," Coppermane grunted. It was just a dream? And right before he was going to see Fluttershy's reaction too. That figures. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and reached for his phone. He hit the answer button without even looking at the screen, as his eyelids were still quite heavy from being only twenty percent awake.

"Urgh… hello?" Coppermane grumbled.

"Hi, Coppermane," a familiar, sweet voice said on the other end.

"Fluttershy?" Coppermane said. Hearing her voice jolted his senses. _Now_ he was awake. Mostly. "Hey, babe. What's going on?"

"Oh my… did I wake you up? I'm so sorry," Fluttershy said.

"Oh, it's fine," Coppermane said. "What's going on?"

"Um… w-would you mind doing something for me?" Fluttershy asked.

"Sure, Fluttershy. Anything," Coppermane said.

"Um… c-could you drive Angel and I to the veterinarian, please?" Fluttershy asked.

Coppermane noticed her tone sounded a little troubled at the end. He was totally awake now. Fluttershy plus Angel plus veterinarian equals something bad has happened.

"The vet? What's wrong?" Coppermane asked, starting to get out of bed and head to the closet to get some clothes.

"Angel is very sick, and I don't know what's wrong. The medicine I have isn't working. Oh goodness… what if it's an unknown bunny disease? What if it's an incurable illness going around to all the bunnies?" Fluttershy rambled, sounding increasingly panicked. "Oh… I don't even know…"

Coppermane was trying his best not to chuckle. He was concerned about her anxiety, of course, but the way she said "bunny" was just too cute.

"Coppermane… I… I just don't know what else to do," Fluttershy said, sounding like she was falling apart.

"Fluttershy, calm down. Breathe," Coppermane said. Eventually he heard her breathing normalize. "Don't worry, I'll get you and Angel to the vet."

"Oh, thank you so much, Coppermane," Fluttershy said.

"No problem. Be right there. Love you," Coppermane said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Fluttershy said. "I love you too."

Coppermane hung up and immediately put his clothes on. He decided he should skip his morning shower for now. He needed to get to Fluttershy before she had a nervous breakdown. He washed his face, fixed his hair as best he could, and put his contact lenses in before immediately rushing out the door.

"Arrgghh," Coppermane grumbled, feeling stinging pain in his eyes as he made for his car.

His contacts were irritating his eyes. Great. Perfect timing. He tried to navigate to his car while rubbing his eyes to try and make the pain stop. He managed to find the car handle, and got inside, immediately going into his glove compartment to get his spare bottle of contact solution. He applied some to his eyes. He could still feel a slight sting, but he could at least keep his eyes open now. Not wasting another second, he drove off to Fluttershy's house.

* * *

"Don't worry, Angel. Coppermane will be here soon," Fluttershy said, holding her white bunny in her arms, and petting him gently. She paced around her front yard, anxiously waiting for her boyfriend's car to appear.

Fluttershy gasped when Coppermane's car came into her field of vision, and promptly walked to the curb. Coppermane parked on the side of the road, allowing Fluttershy to get in.

"Hey there," Coppermane said.

"Hello, Coppermane. Thank you again," Fluttershy said. "Oh my goodness… what happened to your eyes?"

"Huh?" Coppermane asked.

"Your eyes. They're bloodshot," Fluttershy said.

"Oh, my contacts are irritating my eyes a little. No biggie," Coppermane said, putting the car in gear and starting his route to the veterinarian's office.

"It's okay, Angel. We'll be there soon," Fluttershy said, petting Angel in her lap.

Coppermane couldn't help but smile. She was so cute when she cared for her animals. He glanced at Angel, and he didn't look good at all. He was usually so peppy, but now he was laid out on Fluttershy's lap, practically limp. Hopefully a visit to the vet would do the trick for him. Not just for his sake, but for Fluttershy's sake too.

* * *

It'd been about fifteen minutes since the doctors did their preliminary check-ups on Angel. They asked Fluttershy questions about what's been going on, and every time she answered, she sounded very uneasy. Coppermane was almost worried she was going to have a breakdown right there in the office. Now, they were just waiting on the doctor's verdict, and Fluttershy looked as distressed as ever.

Finally, the doctor came out to the waiting room, and Fluttershy immediately rushed him.

"Is he okay, doctor? Is he going to live? Will he be alright?" Fluttershy asked, sounding completely panicked.

"He's fine, ma'am. We just need to keep him here overnight," the doctor said.

"O-Overnight?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes. We just need to monitor him, that's all," the doctor said. "He'll be ready for you to take him home this time tomorrow."

Fluttershy would have to wait until tomorrow to see Angel? As much as she wanted to be there for him, she knew this was the best thing for him. She wanted him to get better, and these people had the means to make that happen.

"O-Okay," Fluttershy said in a melancholy tone. "Th-Thank you, doctor."

"You're welcome, ma'am. Have a nice day," the doctor said before adjourning to his office.

Fluttershy looked behind her at Coppermane, seeking some comfort. Coppermane picked up on this quickly, and immediately went over to her. He pulled her into an embrace, which Fluttershy quickly reciprocated.

"Coppermane…" Fluttershy said softly, sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

"Shh… it's okay," Coppermane said, rubbing her back. "The doctor said he'll be fine. He's in good hands."

Fluttershy let out a somber sigh. "I… I'm just so worried…"

"I know," Coppermane said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "He'll be better tomorrow."

"But what if he's not?" Fluttershy said, suddenly pulling back.

"Fluttershy, you can't worry about this all day," Coppermane said plainly.

Fluttershy glanced back at the door the doctor went through. "But… but… I…"

"Fluttershy," Coppermane said, turning her head back to look at him, "Let's go do something to take your mind off of this. How about we go back to my house and watch a movie or two?"

Fluttershy looked down and pondered for a moment. Coppermane grew worried. What was going on in that little head? Was she really _that_ worried?

It took a minute, but eventually Fluttershy looked back up.

"O-Okay. Th-That sounds nice," Fluttershy said.

Coppermane smiled, and gave Fluttershy a peck. "Alright, let's get going then."

Coppermane offered his hand, to which Fluttershy accepted. They walked out of the office together to his car. Coppermane grew worried at Fluttershy's somber expression. She was really taking this hard. It hurt Coppermane to see his princess so upset. Hopefully a movie would help distract her from Angel. If that didn't work, he would try something else. He had a mental list already made of things they could do to take her mind off Angel. No matter what it took, he was going to make her smile at least once today.

* * *

Wow, Coppermane never anticipated how hard it would be to make Fluttershy smile today. Usually, it was the easiest thing to do, while at the same time, being the most rewarding thing ever. Sometimes, his mere presence would be enough to evoke a smile. Not today though. Today, she was being very difficult, and Coppermane had to admit he was getting a little frustrated. Every single time, something would remind her of Angel, acting like hitting the reset button on her mood, making her depressed again.

First, he tried a movie, a sentimental thing for them to do since it was reminiscent of their first date, and their second date where their relationship first began. Even more reminiscent of their first date, they watched _the Aristocats_. The cute cats only reminded Fluttershy of her cute white bunny, so that was a bust. Second, Coppermane tried just cuddling with her. Sometimes it was something as simple as holding her in his arms that would make her happy. She did doze off for a little while, which Coppermane thought was a good thing, until he saw her crying in her sleep, while she mumbled "Angel" over and over. This just hurt for Coppermane to watch, and he instinctively held her tighter, trying to comfort her in sleep. But like everything else thus far, it didn't work. Third, Coppermane tried taking her out to dinner. He took her to the Canterlot Steakhouse, their favorite restaurant, reminiscent of their second date. All Fluttershy did was tell a bunch of her Angel stories. While some of them were very cute, and while Coppermane listened to every one of them, it didn't change the fact that she was still very depressed, and wouldn't stop thinking about Angel.

It just didn't make any sense. What was Coppermane doing wrong? And what was up with Fluttershy today? Sure, Angel was at the veterinarian's office, but even so, he never thought Fluttershy could be so somber. Sure, she was very shy, just by nature, but once you got to know her, you'd discover that she's one of the most optimistic girls in the world. She's the type of person who can look into even the darkest of souls and find a small slice of good, and embrace it. She was usually so happy, but this was the polar opposite of that. Was there something going on that Coppermane didn't know about? Something that went deeper?

At this point, Coppermane was at his last resort. He's tried everything. Fluttershy hasn't smiled _once_ today, and the day was almost over. What if he couldn't make her smile? No… he wasn't going to fail her. Coppermane brought her to one of the most magical places in all of Canterlot. Their secret cherry blossom grove. If this didn't work, then nothing would. Right now, they sat against one of the trees as Coppermane held Fluttershy in his arms, just like their first day here. Simply being there brought back warm memories of the early days of their relationship.

Being in their special grove made Fluttershy feel a little better. She was the first and only person Coppermane has ever shared this place with. It was his secret sanctuary. It was _their_ secret sanctuary. Even so… Fluttershy's mind was still dominated by Angel. She couldn't help but worry about his condition right now.

She felt one of Coppermane's arms reach to the side. She looked in its direction to see him grabbing a single cherry blossom. He brought his hand to the top of her head, and put the cherry blossom in her hair.

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful flower," Coppermane said.

"Oh… um… th-thanks," Fluttershy said, sounding melancholy.

Coppermane's eyes widened at her somber, apathetic tone. _That_ didn't work? _Seriously_? Usually that type of thing would make her tear up. Sometimes, it would even earn him a kiss. This time, not even a _hint_ of a smile. What in the world he doing wrong?

"Fluttershy? Are you okay?" Coppermane asked, deciding to just be blunt.

Fluttershy turned around to look at him. "Um… wh-why do you ask?"

"Well… it's just… I've been doing my best to help you today, and you still seem really upset," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy looked down. "Oh. Well… I… I'm sorry, Coppermane. I-It's just… I… I can't stop thinking about Angel."

Coppermane sighed, feeling frustrated. Of course, how could he have _possibly_ forgotten? It's _all_ about Angel today, isn't it?

"Fluttershy, the doctor said he would be fine by tomorrow. I know you're worried, and I've been doing my best to try and cheer you up," Coppermane said, sounding annoyed.

Fluttershy was a little taken by his tone. He almost sounded mad at her. "Coppermane… I… I…"

"I've done everything I can, and honestly, it's kind of getting on my nerves that you're not letting me help you," Coppermane said. He wasn't yelling, but his frustration was _very_ apparent.

Fluttershy bit her lip. He _was_ mad. "C-Coppermane… please…"

"Why is this so hard, Fluttershy? I'm just trying to help you. I want to make you happy, but you're not letting me. Can't you let Angel go for _one day_?"

"Coppermane, I'm sorry, but _no_ , _I can't_!" Fluttershy shouted, pushing away from Coppermane to look him in the eye.

Coppermane was taken aback by her outburst. Fluttershy looked like she was on the verge of tears. Her body was trembling slightly, and there was clear angst in her eyes.

"Coppermane, you don't understand. I've had Angel my whole life. I love him so much, and I can't bear the thought of anything happening to him. Normally when he gets sick, I can take care of him on my own, but this time I couldn't. I just feel like such a failure. I let him down. He's at the doctor's office in pain, and there's absolutely _nothing_ I can do." Fluttershy paused to collect herself. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Coppermane, I can't just let him go. Not even for a day. He means so much to me. He was in pain, and I couldn't help him." Fluttershy suddenly broke down crying into her hands. "I… I'm so sorry, Angel Bunny. I'm so sorry…"

Coppermane watched in sorrow and shock as Fluttershy broke down in front of him. He replayed in his head everything he just said to her before her meltdown, and he wanted to punch himself in the face. In trying to cheer her up today, he completely forgot about how much Fluttershy truly cares about her animals. They're her pride and joy. How could he forget that? How could he forget one of Fluttershy's trademarks? How could he be so insensitive?

Seeing Fluttershy cry made Coppermane's instincts kick in. He pulled her into a hug to comfort her. It always hurt Coppermane to see Fluttershy cry. Fluttershy leaned on his shoulder, sobbing her eyes out.

"Shh… shh…" Coppermane rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. "It's okay. I've got you. I… I'm so sorry I snapped at you. I-I'm so sorry…" He felt tears welling up in his own eyes.

Coppermane let Fluttershy get her emotions out, letting her soak his shoulder with her tears. Eventually she calmed down a little, and she pulled back slightly, looking down at the ground.

"It… It's okay, Coppermane," Fluttershy said.

"No, it's not okay. I didn't realize until now how insensitive I've been to you today. I-I just wanted to cheer you up, but all I did was make things worse. I forgot how much you really care about your animals. I just wanted you to be happy and not brooding over Angel." He brought his hand up to caress her face. "I hate seeing my princess so upset."

Fluttershy shuddered at the feeling of his hand on her face. She liked it, but it didn't cheer her up. She continued to look down at the ground. Her heart felt cold.

Coppermane watched Fluttershy carefully. Her eyes were still fixated on the ground, even as he caressed her face. Usually this was a surefire way to evoke a smile from her. She usually loved it when he did this. Not this time, though. Coppermane sighed in defeat. He's failed.

"I-I'm really sorry, Fluttershy," Coppermane said shamefully. "D-Do you just want me to take you home?"

It took a moment, but Fluttershy finally looked up at Coppermane. Her face was somber, hurting Coppermane inside. She gave him a small, silent nod, much to his dismay.

Coppermane nodded back, and stood up, offering his hand to Fluttershy. She took his hand, and used it to stand up. They held hands on their way out, but as they walked, and on their way home, not a word was spoken.

Coppermane really did it this time. He barely deserved the title of the element of empathy. He failed her. Not one smile. Not… _one_. It was weird. Coppermane felt a little sick to his stomach. It was like Fluttershy's smile was his drug, and he was experiencing withdrawal.

Fluttershy took occasional glances at Coppermane as he drove. He looked so forlorn. So depressed. Fluttershy couldn't help but feel guilty. She knew he only wanted to cheer her up. He meant well. At the same time, though, he had no idea how she felt right now. Angel was at the veterinarian's office right now in pain, and all she could do was wait and hope he would feel better by the end of it. The thought alone was almost too much for Fluttershy's delicate constitution to bear. Coppermane didn't have any pets. He had no idea how much it hurt to know something you love is out there somewhere in pain, and you being unable to do anything but stand on the sidelines, feeling completely powerless.

It was the quietest car ride the couple's ever had, yet their thoughts have never been louder.

* * *

Coppermane pulled up to Fluttershy's house. Coppermane spoke up, but his voice was filled with sorrow.

"I-I'll be here first thing in the morning, and we can go pick up Angel. I promise," Coppermane said quietly.

"O-Okay," Fluttershy said, sounding just as glum. Fluttershy said nothing else, and opened the passenger door to exit the car. She just wanted to be alone, and relieve Coppermane of her presence. She couldn't help but feel that he hated her right now. She tried to be mad at him for snapping at her earlier, but she just couldn't find it within herself to do so. In the back of her head, she knew that all he wanted was to make her happy. That's all he ever wanted, and she barely gave him the time of day. She felt like such a failure, in regards to Angel, and now Coppermane too. She failed as a pet owner, and as a girlfriend.

Coppermane watched as Fluttershy approached her front door. She walked in such a dejected manner. It hurt Coppermane so much to see her like this. Knowing he caused her to feel this way made the pain even worse. What was going on in that pretty little head? Anger? Sorrow? Disappointment? Either way, Coppermane knew that Fluttershy must hate him now. He let her down. He failed her as a boyfriend. He couldn't make her smile. What kind of boyfriend is he if he can't make his princess happy?

Coppermane saw Fluttershy reach her front door. She placed her hand on the knob, but before she opened the door, she turned around to look at Coppermane one more time.

The couple locked eyes for a moment. On the surface, they saw hate and disappointment, but deeper inside, in reality, the mutual feelings were shame and regret.

 _I'm so sorry, Fluttershy…_

 _I'm so sorry, Coppermane…_

Fluttershy turned back to her door, and entered her house. Coppermane sighed. There was a spark of faith that maybe he would see that smile yet… but that was just hoping against hope. Nothing he did today should earn him one of Fluttershy's beautiful smiles. He didn't deserve it after being such an insensitive jerk to her.

Coppermane's gaze lingered on Fluttershy's door. Thanks to his actions today, there was a rift in their relationship. Coppermane cursed himself inside. He only hoped it wasn't beyond repair.

* * *

 _THE NEXT DAY_

Fluttershy paced around her house anxiously, waiting for Coppermane to come and pick her up. She was eager to see Angel, but also to see Coppermane. She knew she had to apologize for the way she treated him yesterday. She wanted to make sure he knew that she really did appreciate his consideration for her feelings yesterday, even if he was a little bit of a jerk. But Fluttershy couldn't help but feel responsible for Coppermane acting like that. If she had just accepted his help, they probably would've had a nice time last night, and their relationship wouldn't be damaged like this.

Coppermane had texted her earlier that he was on his way, but that was twenty minutes ago. It took only fifteen minutes to get between their houses by car. Where was he?

Suddenly, her questions were answered when she heard a long awaited knock on the door. Fluttershy looked through the peephole to see Coppermane's face. It looked like he was holding something in his arms, but Fluttershy was too anxious to care. She just wanted to get Angel and apologize to Coppermane. She quickly opened the door.

"Hi, Coppermane. C'mon, let's g—" Fluttershy paused when she looked down at Coppermane's arms, and saw exactly what he was holding.

"A-Angel?" Fluttershy said in disbelief, seeing the white bunny in Coppermane's arms.

"Looking for this?" Coppermane said, holding the white bunny out to Fluttershy. He looked as good as new. The biggest smile grew on Fluttershy's face as she let out a big, girly squeal.

"Angel Bunny!" Fluttershy exclaimed as she scooped the white bunny into her arms and gave him a big hug. "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!"

Coppermane almost teared up at the sight of Fluttershy's gorgeous smile. The smile he craved so much yesterday.

"You picked him up for me?" Fluttershy asked, petting Angel in her arms.

"Yep. Paid for and everything," Coppermane said.

"Y-You paid for it? Oh, Coppermane, that must've been so expensive. You didn't have to do that," Fluttershy said.

"Well… actually… after how I acted yesterday… I kind of did," Coppermane said. "Fluttershy, I'm so sorry for yesterday. I wanted to cheer you up, but all I did was act like a huge jerk."

Fluttershy smiled at his apology. "Oh, it's fine, Coppermane…"

"No, it's not fine," Coppermane said. "I treated you like crap, and that wasn't right. You didn't deserve any of that. But… I think I have something that'll make it up to you."

"Oh?" Fluttershy said. Before she could question him further, she looked past him to see some small pink flowers in the grass.

"A-Are those…" Fluttershy stepped out of her house to examine them further, only to find many more after that. They were arranged in the grass in such a way that defined a path leading around the side of the house. "Are those… cherry blossoms?"

"Y-Yeah, they are," Coppermane said. "I… I have something that might make up for the way I treated you yesterday."

Fluttershy glanced down the cherry blossom path, and back at Coppermane. "Wh-What is it?"

Coppermane offered his hand to Fluttershy. "Follow me, and I'll show you."

Fluttershy blushed and giggled at the gesture. She was eager to see what he had in store for her. She put Angel down in the grass, and took Coppermane's hand. He began leading her down the cherry blossom path. She was surprised to see that it led all the way to her backyard. This wasn't here when she came home last night. When did he do this?

Fluttershy glanced behind her to see Angel following them. She giggled at the white bunny. He was just so cute! She was so happy he was feeling better.

Coppermane led her to the backyard, which Fluttershy was surprised to see was dotted with cherry blossoms.

"Coppermane… wh-what is this?" Fluttershy stammered.

"That's not the surprise," Coppermane said.

"Huh?" Fluttershy said.

"Turn around," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy did just that, and what she saw took her breath away.

She was looking at the garden bed against the back of her house. There used to be a vacant spot of soil in the flower bed, but now it was occupied by several cherry blossoms… arranged in the shape of a heart. In the middle of the heart was the letter "C" made of red roses, and next to that was the letter "F" made of white roses. Fluttershy teared up at the sight. This was just too sweet to be real… and yet it was.

Fluttershy turned around to look at Coppermane, and smiled at how red his face was. He was rubbing his neck too. He was just adorable when he acted shy.

"D-Do you like it?" Coppermane asked.

"Coppermane… how did you…? When did you…?" Fluttershy stammered.

"Let's just say I got up _really_ early this morning," Coppermane said. "I couldn't make you smile yesterday, so I knew I had to work harder to earn it."

Fluttershy giggled. He's _more_ than earned it with this. Just hearing him talk about her smiles like that made her heart flutter. Was it _that_ much of an honor to see her smile?

"Coppermane… I… I don't even know what to say. This is just so… so…" she stammered, blushing majorly. She let out a small excited squeak. "… romantic."

Coppermane's heart was doing pirouettes at the way Fluttershy looked right now. She held her hands in front of her as she blushed profusely. Her knees were bent inward as her hair draped in front of her face. Her adorable little shy stance. And the icing on the cake… she was smiling. She was honestly, genuinely smiling. To Coppermane, at that moment, there wasn't a prettier sight in the world. Nothing could be more beautiful.

Fluttershy saw Coppermane approach her through her peripheral vision. Her field of view was obscured by her hair, draped in front of her face, but Coppermane took care of that by brushing it behind her ear with his hand, making her shudder in pleasure. He lowered his hand onto her waist where his other hand lingered, making Fluttershy smile.

"Coppermane," Fluttershy said, placing her hand on his heart, "I… I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday."

"Fluttershy you have nothing to be sorry about," Coppermane said.

"No, Coppermane. Y-You were trying to cheer me up, and I just closed myself off—"

"Fluttershy," Coppermane said, putting his finger on her lips to silence her. "It's fine. I forgive you," he said, easing Fluttershy's heart. He took his finger away from her lips, resting his hand on her waist again. "I… I only hope you can forgive _me_."

Fluttershy smiled. "Of course I forgive you, Coppermane. I love you." Her heart frolicked at the way his eyes seemed to light up. Coppermane brought his hand up to cup her face.

"And I love _you_ ," Coppermane said, making Fluttershy's heart dance. Then, making her just melt, Coppermane leaned in to give Fluttershy a tender kiss.

Fluttershy could feel her senses fading as Coppermane kissed her. But before she completely lost herself…

Fluttershy pulled back slightly, and Coppermane broke the kiss in response. He looked confused, and a little saddened.

"I-Is something wrong?" Coppermane asked.

Fluttershy shook her head, and looked behind her to see Angel gazing at her intently.

"Angel Bunny, would you go back inside, please?" Fluttershy asked nicely.

Angel looked reluctant, hopping up to Fluttershy's ankle and nuzzling it. Fluttershy giggled and knelt down to his level.

"Please?" Fluttershy beckoned. "I'll play with you later, I promise," she said sweetly, petting Angel's head.

Angel nuzzled Fluttershy's hand, before obeying Fluttershy's orders. He began hopping towards the front of the house.

"Thank you, Angel!" Fluttershy called out. She turned around to see Coppermane's confused expression.

"What was that for?" Coppermane asked.

Fluttershy smiled and approached Coppermane again, blushing profusely. "I… I wanted us to… um… b-be alone," she said bashfully, placing her hand on his heart. She saw Coppermane's eyes widen. A devious smile grew on his face, and suddenly, Coppermane began kissing her passionately, making her melt.

Fluttershy felt herself being lowered to the grass by Coppermane, and before she knew it, he was on top of her, kissing her lustfully as she laid in the cool grass. Fluttershy didn't mind one bit. She was completely lost in his lips. She felt all of his passion pouring from his lips. Fluttershy drank it all in as any resistance she might've had just faded away. She was completely at Coppermane's mercy, and surprisingly, she rather liked the feeling. It didn't feel like he was trying to dominate her or anything of the sort. Rather, it felt like he was smothering her with love. His kisses sent wave after wave of bliss through her body, making her melt. She didn't know why his kisses made her feel so good, but it almost didn't matter. He was kissing her, and for this moment, all was right in the world.

Eventually, their need to breathe outweighed their lust, and they broke the kiss, panting heavily. Fluttershy looked up at Coppermane, still on top of her, and her heart danced at the way he was gazing at her. There was nothing but adoration and love in his eyes. He brought his hand closer as he began stroking Fluttershy's hair, making her shudder in pleasure.

Fluttershy was in heaven. She had the most loving guy in the world. She was completely at his mercy, yet he was being so gentle and affectionate. He wasn't trying to take advantage of her. He just gave her endless amounts of love and affection. The rift in their relationship was healed, and all was well. In fact, Fluttershy has never felt closer to her prince. They were bound to have more struggles in the future, but through these disputes, they would gain a better understanding of each other, and grow even closer together. She's never been so close to anyone in her life. Coppermane knew how to make her laugh, make her smile, and even make her cry, but at the end of the day, he was still her prince. Her sweet, gentle, handsome, affectionate prince, and she felt so lucky and humbled to have him.

Coppermane sighed as he brushed her hair.

"My beautiful princess…" he said tenderly. Fluttershy's heart melted at his words, shuddering at the feeling of him caressing her face. She's never felt so loved.

"Coppermane?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes?" Coppermane said.

"Wh-Where did you get the idea to plant a cherry blossom heart for me?" Fluttershy asked.

Coppermane blushed. "Well, I had this dream where I did just that for you. I planted the cherry blossoms right behind our house, and I couldn't wait to see your reaction."

Fluttershy's eyes widened. " _O-Our_ house?" she asked as a smile slowly grew on her face.

Coppermane blushed even more. He had said "our house" completely nonchalantly, not taking into account the significance of those two words. But once it occurred to him… it warmed his heart.

"Y-Yeah… _o-our_ house," Coppermane said, caressing her face.

Fluttershy felt tears welling up in her eyes. Was he really thinking about them like _that_? Living together under one roof? A tear escaped her eye. It was so heartwarming to know he was thinking about their future together. She reached up to cup his face.

"Coppermane… I… I love you so much," Fluttershy said as another tear escaped her eye.

Coppermane's face beamed, making her heart shimmer. Suddenly, a devious smile grew on his face as he leaned closer. Fluttershy could feel his breath on her lips. The sensation was electrifying.

"I love you more," Coppermane said before he kissed Fluttershy lustfully again, making all her resistance blissfully melt away. Fluttershy brushed his hair as he passionately kissed her. She felt so beautiful and loved. She was the happiest girl in the world.

Coppermane and Fluttershy would have many more trials to face, but as long as they had each other, they would always prevail. Through their little skirmishes, they would gain a better understanding of themselves and each other. Their journey was still young, but their love formed a bond between them that nothing could sever. It was an adventure for both of them, but they couldn't imagine experiencing it with anyone else. They were closer than ever, and their future trials would only bring them closer.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Booyah! That's the end of my first Coppermane and Fluttershy oneshot! I hope you all liked it! I know it was a little shorter than my usual chapters, but I want to see how this oneshot will do before I start writing longer ones. Or maybe this length is okay for oneshots. I don't know. This is the first oneshot I've ever written, so this is foreign territory for me. Once again, I want to thank Fluttershy 2059123 for helping me. She especially helped me with Fluttershy's meltdown scene, giving me ideas for how Fluttershy was thinking that I thought were brilliant. Thank you so much for your help!**

 **Anyhow, all reviews are** _ **greatly**_ **appreciated, so don't forget to leave one letting me know what you think! Until next time… PEACE!**

 **To see a picture of my OC, there's a link in my profile.**


End file.
